442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Referees and linesmen
The referees and linesmen are characters on 442oons that appear on most videos. They are responsible to keep the order on the games, whistling when there's a foul or giving yellow or red cards, and, in the case of linesmen, tell when a player is outside. But sometimes they miss doing it or do something unfair and are criticed for it. Usually the design of referees is not related to the real life one in the game, so 442oons uses some with the same design. The designs are listed below. Generic referees These designs are not related to the design of the real life referee or linesman. Their names are unofficial. Ordinary referee He is the one who used to appear most of the times. He was eventually substituted by Dean Stobbart referee but he still appears in some recent videos. He was also seen as linesmen and as a fourth official. There are other characters who are similar to him. Ordinary referee.png|As a referee. Ordinary linesman.png|As a linesman. Ordinary fourth official.png|As a fourth official. Ordinary referee cross eyed.png|His first appearence. Note how he's cross-eyed. Pedro wife Terry.png|Giving a red card to Terry. Ordinary referee render.png|His render. Similar referee Sanchez.png|A character who looks like the ordinary referee. Dean Stobbart referee He is a referee that is the animated version of Dean Stobbart, the creator of 442oons. He is the generic referee that appears the most since 2016. Dean referee.png|As a referee. Dean linesman.png|As a linesman. Dean fourth official.png|As a fourth official. Dean assistant referee.png|As an assistant referee. Dean ball boy.png|As a ball boy. Spiky-haired referee He appears during World Cup 2014 and other videos as well. There are some characters who look like him. Spiky hair referee.png|As a referee. Spiky hair fourth official.png|As a fourth official. Similar referee Sanchez.png|A character who looks like the spiky-haired referee. Black-haired referee He also appears in lots of videos, just like the ordinary referee. He has the same hairstyle of Suarez. Black hair referee.png|As a referee. Black hair assistant referee.png|As an assistant referee. Fat referee He used to appear in old videos. Fat referee.png|The fat referee with Chewy Suarez and Phace Jones. Fat referee fairy godmother.png|As a fairy godmother. Bald referee He appeared once during Penaltypool song. Bald referee.png|The bald referee with Stevie Wellard and Alan Buttew. Blue-eyed referee He appeared once during Penaltypool song. Blue eye referee.png|The blue-eyed referee with Suarez and David Louise. Chilean referee He appeared during Cuppa America Chilly 2015. Chilean referee.png|The Chilean referee with Dirty Sanchez, RTAro Vidal and an Equadoh player Dopey referee He appeared in the second leg of Bayern and Arsene FC for the Champions League 2016/17. His desgin is based in Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He has this design because he had trouble choosing between yellow or red card for Koscielny. Dopey referee.png Real referees Premier League referees Andre Marriner He failed to give a penalty to Manchester Sheikhy after Walker pushed Raheem in the box. As a result, he also didn't give a foul to Walker doing other harsher things to Sterling, such as killing him. He also expulsed David Louise after he received two yellows in one match against Arsene FC. Andre Marriner.png Anthony Taylor He appeared in 2015/16 Wacky Races expulsing Arsey Whinger. He aslo appeared in the FA Cup 2016/17 final. Anthony Taylor.png Capture.PNG|Anthony Taylor in video MORATA! HA! HA! HA! Jonathan Moss He appeared in 2015/16 Wacky Races punishing Jamie Voddy and Andy Carrallwaysinjured. He also expulses Granit Xhaka Khan in one match. Jonathan Moss Mane.png Jonathan Moss crosshair.png|Jonathan Moss without his glasses. Kevin Friend He appears on some games. His first appearance was in a game of Liverinthepastpool X Saintshampton, where he helped Liverpool win. Kevin Friend.png Lee Mason He appeared in a 442oons of the Day where the assistant was pressed by Jose Moaninho to tell the referee that Arsey Whinger had pushed him. However, the assistant decides to report Moaninho's insult so Moaninho was expelled instead. Lee Mason.png Mark Clattenburg He is a former referee of Premier League. He appeared in a few videos. He has a tattoo of a trophy in his left arm. His design used to be a Battenberg cake, but he eventually got a human design. Mark Clattenburg.png Mark Battenberg.png|Mark Battenberg. Michael Oliver He first appeared during a game of Chelsea against Liverpool for the League Cup, where he was failing to whistle to the fouls of Diego Costly-Coffee and Skorcel. He appeared other times as well. When Ronal Madrid was playing the Old Lady, Gianluigi Buffon told the Old Lady during an episode of Goggle in the Box that Michael Oliver had a garbage bin for a heart. Michael Oliver.png Mike Dean Mike Dean appeared in animated form after Diego Costly-Coffee got away with red card offenses against Arsene FC. He appeared in other videos as well. Mike Dean.png Great.PNG|Mike Dean gives free kick to Arsene FC Roger East He is a referee of Premier League who appeared in Footballer 1. He is currently the only referee to appear during Footballer 1 and not be in the Whistle Car. Roger_East.png La Liga's referees Alejandro Jose Hernandez He is the referee in the match of Bancelona against Ooh Bettys. He was criticised for not giving a foul and a goal for Barca. Alejandro Jose Hernandez.png Referee dog Neymar Messi Suarez.png|As a blind referee. Gomez He is one referee of La Liga. He appeared in the El Clasico game Fouling Neymar, where he was a parody of Dory from Finding Nemo and he kept losing his memory and not giving fouls. Gomez.png Ignacio Iglesias Villanueva He didn't give the goal for Barcelona in the game against Vicki Valencia in La Liga 2017/18. Ignacio Iglesias Villanueva.png Jesus Gil Manzano He is a referee of La Liga. He appeared in two matches of Bancelona: one against Atlethemhavetheballico Madrid and other against Ronal Madrid. Jesus Gil Manzano.png Bundesliga's referees Bibiana Steinhaus She is the first female referee of Bundesliga. Bibiana Steinhaus.png Felix Brych He was the referee in Liverpool's draw with See,villa?. He appeared at Bundesliga's back in 2018. He also officiated the match between Tottenham and the Old Lady for the Champions League 2017/18. Felix Brych.png Other referees Yuichi Nishimura He appeared In the Brazil 2014 World Cup, even though he is Japanese, he used a Brazilian shirt and gave a penalty to Fred. He also appeared along other referees in Messi's almost transference to Chelsea. Yuichi Nishimura.png Atletico Madrid's fourth official He is assaulted by Diego Simemoane in the second leg of the Semi-Final of the Champions League 2015/16. Diego Simeone assistant referee.png|The assistant referee afraid of Diego Simemoane. Jose Moaninho He appeared as a referee to give a red card to Kane in a match against Liverinthepastpool. Jose Mourinho referee Kane Eriksen.png|Moaninho showing a red card to Kane. Jose Moaninho referee render.png|His render. Fake referee He is used to simulate a real referee. He was used by Peter Shilts and Sergio Redos. One of them is the ordinary referee and the other one is Jesus Gil Manzano. Peter Shilton fake referee Hart Forster.png|The fake referee being used by Shilts. Sergio Ramos Jesus Gil referee Piquet.png|A fake referee of Jesus Gil Manzano. Hurri-Kane In UCL 17/18, Ronal Madrid vs Old Lady 2nd leg, he appeared in a disguise of Michael Oliver to give Gigi Buffon a red card as a revenge for eliminating Spurs Trivia * Referee Jose Moaninho appeared once to give Harry a red card as a revenge for moving too early (sprint towards before the ball starts moving, which should have restarted the kick-off, but it didn't) in Spurs vs M.U, round 25 Premier League 2017/18. This caused M.U to conceded the first goal right after 11 seconds into the game. Also, M.U lost 2-0 in that match Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Premier League 2013/14 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:Footballer 1